


Symbolism

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Mia & William Chronicles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Future Fic, Gen, Mia's Tattoos, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sweet William - Freeform, Tattoo, The Year 2040, William being dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: William notices Mia has a new tattoo.AU scene - doesn't follow Canon
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Mia & William Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539043
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> So. given Mia had tattoos and each hold a significant meaning, I thought about what it would be like if she had tattoos that represented those in her life and ta-daa! 
> 
> I hope you all like it.
> 
> Also, thanks to those have read it and left kudos.

William had caught a glimpse of it in passing, but he never had the opportunity to ask.

His sister’s body was decorated in tattoos, all different shades of black and grey, which was why the sight of a bundle of red, white and pink flowers, clustered together, in bloom caught his attention. It was tattooed on her left shoulder blade, the different petals peeking out from under her tank top.

He didn’t know when she had the time to get one, but he was tempted to ask for its meaning. She had a large bee on her left shoulder, a symbolism of the Queen name Felicity had never given her for her own protection. She had a black scar on her right inner arm and scripture down the length of her left arm.

He’d been in the process of switching off the systems when he heard a grunt behind him. Turning around, he caught sight of Mia twisted around in an uncomfortable angle, reaching for her shoulder blade. Sighing in exasperation, he rolled himself away from the desk, standing up and heading over to her.

“Hey, need help?”

“No.”

William rolled his eyes and took the aftercare cream from her anyway, ignoring her disgruntle expression.

“Turn.” He said, twirling his finger to demonstrate for dramatic effect.

Glaring, she did as he asked.

“Nice ink.” He commented, carefully opening the cream, putting some on his fingers before he moved to coat the tattoo. “Never pegged you for a flowers kinda girl.”

“That so?”

“Oh yeah, I always pictured you thinking a vase filled with artistically placed arrows would be the most romantic gesture for you. Oh! Or, or, how about a date night at a fight club?”

“Bite me, Will.” She shot back.

With a chuckle, William continued to apply the cream, carefully, knowing it was probably still tender. His sister may be a hard ass, but any cut or wince she made cut him deep. He never knew what it was like having a little sister, and he would hate to think how much pain she would have caused him due to her recklessness had they grown up together.

“So…” He sounded out, attempting and utterly failing to come off as casual. “What does it mean?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, come on. Share with your big bro.” He moved his body, peaking over her shoulder to catch her eye line, a pout on his lips. “You know you want to.”

“Get done, or I’ll ask someone else to help me.”

“Yeah, right…” He snorted.

He worked in silence, taking his precious time, hoping that the longer he took, she would crack and –

“It symbolizes gallantry and finesse.”

_Yes!_ He internally fist pumped.

“Yeah?”

He could literary feel her rolling her eyes at him. However, she continued. “Yeah, it’s unique in color and kind of reminds of a group of flowers, clustered together like a team.”

Now, his sister may be a hard ass and so much like his dad it’s insane, but when she said things much like this, he’d catch a glimpse of the sweet, caring and kind nature of Felicity.

“That’s cool.” He finished up, closing the lid.

Turning around, Mia eyed him for a moment, green eyes narrowed, assessing him. “If I tell you what they’re called, you promise to not make a big deal out of it?”

Interest peaked, William considered the offer, weighing its pros and cons before ultimately nodding, seeing in Mia’s eyes the eagerness to reveal it.

“They are called “Sweet William””.

His heart leaped to his throat and his stomach erupted into a love and affection fueled buzz. Moment’s away from doing a happy dance, William settled himself, adopting a cool exterior. But, judging by the way Mia was rolling her eyes, he was clearly not doing a very good job.

“That’s sweet, and thoughtful, Mia.” He told her calmly. “My heart is currently melting inside my chest, but we had a deal so I will refrain from hugging you.”

“Oh my god.” With another eye roll, she turned and walked away.

The second her back was to him, William broke out into a happy dance, silently cheering.

“You’re a dork!” Mia called over her shoulder.

“I’m still your brother!”

She didn’t have a comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> The description of the flower i found off the internet.


End file.
